Conventional paint brushes have the bristles or filaments bound by an epoxy or like back which is permanently attached to a handle as by means of a metal ferrule. After use, the brushes must be cleaned, preserved or discarded. All options except discarding the brushes are made difficult by the manner in which the filaments or bristles, of whatever kind, whether natural or man made, are fixed to the handle. The dense collections of bristles resist cleaning because of the manner in which the densely clustered bristles are permanently held to the handle at their back by the ferrule. As a result, many paint brushes are used only a few times, even after attempts at cleaning, and then discarded because of the hardening of residual paint in the bristles starting adjacent the bristle back.
With conventional paint brushes, where users have need for brushes of different sizes, they must acquire individual brushes for the sizes desired.
By the term "paint brush(es)" is meant any brush having conventional paint brush configuration, although the brush may be used as an applicator for any other fluent material